


Viaje

by Hessefan



Series: Delicatessen [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lo último la historia solía presentársela completa: ella podía verse feliz a su lado, sin rechazos, sin dudas, sin temores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viaje

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen** : A lo último la historia solía presentársela completa: ella podía verse feliz a su lado, sin rechazos, sin dudas, sin temores.  
>  **Clasificación** : PG13.  
>  **Notas** : Angst ._. Muchas gracias por leer :)  
>  **Actualización** : 29 de agosto de 2014
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **#16 Viaje.** **  
> **[Sanji & Nami; Hetero; 295 palabras]** **
> 
>  

No podía asegurar que desde que lo conocía había querido besarlo. No, de hecho su primera impresión de él había sido nefasta. Sin embargo, al empezar a conocerlo mejor gracias a la convivencia diaria, soñaba cada noche con él. Eran sueños muy vívidos cuya trama parecía avanzar a medida que el viaje lo hacía. A lo último, la historia solía presentársela completa: ella podía verse feliz a su lado, sin rechazos, sin dudas, sin temores; pero acababa por despertar a la mañana siguiente y darse cuenta de la dura realidad. 

Esa mañana no, sería distinto. Le iba a decir que le había encantado viajar con él cada día de su vida como pirata, que esperaba que nunca hubiera un adiós entre ellos cuando cumpliesen sus metas. La vida no terminaba por llegar a Raftel, continuaba, y le gustaba la idea de seguir recorriendo un sendero junto a él. 

—¿Sanji?

Robin levantó la vista dejando de prestarle atención al libro que tenía en su regazo. Era la misma historia todas las mañanas, al menos desde hacía varias semanas.

—Navegante-san...  
—Cielo… santo... —Se llevó una mano a la frente, confundida, dándose cuenta de su traspié—. Lo lamento, Robin, yo...  
—No te preocupes, Chopper dijo que te tomaría tiempo recuperarte del shock.  
—Él...  
—Sí...  
—Vale —giró impertérrita en apariencias, algo ida en sus recuerdos difusos—, murió protegiéndome. Lo había olvidado.  
—Tiempo al tiempo, Nami. —No solía llamarla con tanta familiaridad, pero la situación de su amiga la conmovía—. Las heridas sanarán con el tiempo.

Nami asintió, cerrando la puerta de la cocina. Ya no toleraba acostarse y despertar para ver la figura del cocinero difuminándose en sus recuerdos. No podía bregar con eso; pero los muertos, muertos están y no se levantan de sus tumbas.

**Fin**


End file.
